For the Love of Naruto
by SanitysOverrated87
Summary: Naruto was the most beloved of all, watch how his relationships develop and how love can be found anywhere. A series of one-shots and drabbles based on Naruto with various pairings.
1. Introduction

**For the Love of Naruto**

_Hello! _

_This is a first for me, a series of one-shots and drabbles._

_The first twelve have been decided, both the themes and pairing. All the pairings are romantic with Naruto as one of the partners. Some are happy, some are tragic, some are canon, and some are AU. Each will change depending on what the theme is and how it fits in with something. A very brief description will head each of the chapters so you'll know what is coming. The themes come from a pre-existing list I found online and just adapted to this._

_If there is a specific one you want, add it in a review and I'll work on it! If you want a continuation of one of the already posted drabbles, let me know and I'll work on that too!_

_Enjoy!_

_Order and Theme for the first twelve_

Itachi - Letter

Sasuke – Sticks and Stones

Gaara - Birthday

Ino - Immortal

Shikamaru - Circus

Neji - Abandoned

Kyuubi - Nosebleed

Anko - Mother

Hinata - Sunrise

Kiba - Distraction

Shino - Habit

Tenten – F*ck

Sasuke - Love

Kakashi - Sweet

_Enjoy! _

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters related to the anime or manga.


	2. Itachi Letter

**Theme: **Letter

**Pairing: **Itachi/Naruto

**Description: **Really, Itachi was overreacting. Ninja-Verse

* * *

He watched with barely concealed amusement as Itachi ripped the paper to shreds and then burned it with a well placed fire jutsu.

The day had started out normal enough; Naruto had woken up in Itachi's arms as he had since Konoha had kicked him from the Village. He'd left the warm bed to shower away the sweat of the hot night and then fixed himself and Itachi breakfast. After breakfast Itachi had to leave to talk with Gaara, the only one who knew that Itachi had rescued Naruto and given them sanctuary. It was then that Naruto decided he had to write a letter. And not just any letter. A letter he had been putting off for too long.

Itachi had returned home before he had finished and came over to give Naruto a kiss. The facial expression on Itachi's face when he'd peered over his young lovers shoulders and seen what he was doing had been absolutely priceless.

After a few moments of tense, furious silence, Itachi had reached out and taken the letter and thoroughly destroyed it.

Now he was levelling a black-eyed glare at his blond lover. "Why are you writing to _him_?!"

Naruto smiled and began to recite what it was that he'd written. "'Sasuke'," He started, ignoring Itachi's growl as he stalked forward. "'I wanted to thank you for throwing me out of Konoha. It really was the best thing to ever happen to me. I've found someone who I love and who loves me.'" His smile turned soft as Itachi stopped to stare at him. "'I'm sure you hoped I would die, but instead I have even more reason to live. I am in love with your brother, and I will protect him with all of me. Even against you.'"

Itachi reached forward and leaned down to gently kiss Naruto. "Hn." His voice was smug. "You can write again."

Naruto laughed and rolled his eyes. "Thank you for your permission 'Tachi." He turned back to the desk and took out another paper.

Itachi went over to the bathroom door to take the shower he'd skipped that morning. "Give my little brother my love."

Naruto chuckled at his lover's vindictiveness. Itachi had always planned to let Sasuke kill him as repayment for the terrible deed he had had to do but he had changed his mind when he'd fallen in love with Naruto. He'd also found Naruto before anyone else after his fool of a brother had thrown the blond ninja from the village for refusing to bow down to him and immediately, he'd left everything behind to take the blond to safety with Gaara. Ever since, anything Itachi could do that would get under Sasuke's skin, he did with relish.

At the very end of the letter Naruto signed with a flourish, _Naruto Namikaze-Uchiha_.

* * *

_The first of the drabble series. I'll try posting one a week. It will depend on reviews and suggestions that I get. I hope you enjoyed this. I always love other peoples drabble series so I wanted to try my own. _


	3. Sasuke Sticks and Stones

**Theme: **Sticks and Stones

**Pairing: **Sasuke/Naruto

**Description: **AU Some lessons always stay with you.

* * *

The raven haired child narrowed his eyes at the retreating back of his mother. She'd dropped him off at the new daycare with a carelessly tossed, 'have fun, Sasuke' over her shoulder before disappearing to do whatever she got up to when she left him.

Have fun? With these idiots? He looked over the group of children playing around the room. A fat kid munched on pretzels while talking animatedly to a spikey hair child doing a puzzle. Another boy sat outside the open sliding door with a dog in his lap talking to a girl who turned red every time he looked at her. Further out in the yard a boy with sunglasses knelt beside an anthill and seemed to watch the ants in their line as avidly as the last two girls stared at Sasuke. It made his skin crawl, them staring at him like that. He _definitely_ wasn't going in that direction.

The last child in the room was a sunny haired boy sitting in the back corner by himself with his arms around his knees. Sasuke decided to go over by him; he was quiet and far away from the two creepy girls. Sasuke decided right then, he did _not _like girls. When Sasuke got closer, he realized the blond boy was crying and almost decided that he didn't want to sit by the crying child but he caught a glance of his face and changed his mind.

The little boy was beautiful. He had three scars on each cheek and pretty blue eyes. He wondered what they would look like when they weren't dimmed by sadness and tears. He sat down beside the boy and poked him. "Whatcha crying for?"

The boy jerked around and Sasuke got a closer view of the pretty blue. The boy wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and glanced over at the pink haired girl. "Sakura was mean to me. She called me names." He confessed sadly.

"Hn." Sasuke glared briefly at the girls who looked away nervously, then back at the boy. "You shouldn't let her get to you. My big brother taught me, 'sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me'." He gazed proudly at the boy for remembering his older brother's sage advice.

The boy eyes widened in horror and he slid closer to Sasuke, half hiding behind him. "They don't have sticks and stones do they?"

Sasuke blinked, he hadn't said that… "Hn." He looked away as the teacher entered the room and began passing out juice to each of her prisoners.

"I'm Naruto." The boy whispered to Sasuke and watched warily as if he expected that to mean something to him.

"Sasuke." Sasuke replied accepting the juice handed to him. He glared at the two girls as they stated to approach and they scurried away again.

"We're best friends now right, Sasuke?" Naruto grinned widely at Sasuke, his eyes finally bright enough to rival the bluest sky, no more sadness in them.

"Hn." Sasuke replied, his normally stoic face relaxing in a small smile. "Idiot."

Naruto's eyes widened at the insult but then, he began to smile tentatively as he realized that Sasuke was teasing him. "Bastard."

Sasuke choked on his juice.

_

* * *

_

Fifteen Years Later

"What the fuck, Naruto?" Sasuke groaned, following Naruto as they ran out of his parents home. Naruto had just announced to his parents that 'Sasuke is moving in with him because he wanted to spend more time with his boyfriend'. Never mind Sasuke's parents didn't know he was gay let alone had been dating his blond best friend for the last ten years. Eight year old Sasuke had announced that Naruto and he were dating during class one day after learning from his older brother that people dated before they got married and Naruto had just smiled and agreed and so as far as they, and everyone who knew them, were concerned, they'd been in an ever-developing relationship since.

"You know you love me." Naruto laughed as they slammed into the packed car and headed off to Naruto's…their apartment.

Sasuke looked at the handsome blond man who'd been his best friend, then his boyfriend, now his lover, and felt the familiar surge of love, protectiveness, and happiness that the man always inspired in him. "Hn. Idiot."

Naruto glanced over at him, a bright smile lit his face as his eyes flashed that stunning brighter than a cloudless sky blue that it had _only _when he looked at Sasuke and he linked their fingers together with his free hand. "Sticks and stones, Sasuke. Sticks and stones."

* * *

**I know...adorable and cliche! LOL I personally loved this one! Until next week!**

**As always, if you want a specific pairing, continuation of a drabble, or a specific theme, review and let me know!**


	4. Gaara Birthday

**Theme: **Birthday

**Pairing: **Naruto/Gaara

**Description: **Why _did _he love Naruto?

* * *

Gaara sat behind the desk in his office and sighed as he tugged another paper from the pile beside him. Most days, he didn't mind doing his paperwork but today, he just wanted to leave. He hadn't heard from Naruto in almost two months and he was desperately worried about him.

Kakashi had been made Hokage when Tsunade had been forced to step down. She had moved into Suna to get away from the rain and the 'stupid council'. When he'd been forced to name a successor in case anything happened to him, he'd named Sasuke, the traitor who'd abandoned his village for four years, and Naruto had packed up, filled out a moving form with Iruka, and left the leaf village.

He'd disappeared since and Gaara missed his friend. He'd been forced to admit to himself that he loved the blond idiot thanks to the blond busybody that called herself his sister and it made him want to see Naruto to figure out _why_ he loved the man.

It wasn't his looks though Naruto was very attractive, his sunny hair and sky eyes were as heart stopping as his muscular form.

It wasn't his brain, Naruto was smart but he wasn't smart enough to be intellectually stimulating.

It wasn't his humor; he was more often funny by accident than on purpose.

Gaara didn't know what it was. For a moment, he let his mind wander to Naruto himself, remembering all the times they had spent together and the warmth that filled him every time they were together.

Gaara felt warm fingers on his chin, lifting his face, and he was surprised that someone was in the room without his sand warning him and he met the eyes of Naruto briefly before he felt Naruto's warm lips pressed against his own. It was a brief touch, but his heart raced and his breath caught at the shock of pleasure that ran through him.

Naruto pulled back and gave Gaara the small secretive smile that was his _real_ smile and ran his hand through Gaara's hair. "Happy birthday, Gaara. I'm home."

_That_ was why he loved him. Gaara decided, pulling Naruto down for another kiss. Naruto loved him back.

* * *

**Short and sweet. I hope anyway! I love this pairing! Review and stayed tuned for more! If I don't get requests, this will end at 31 when the theme list I have is over. So if you want something specific, better ask!**


	5. Ino Immortal

**Theme: **Immortal

**Pairing: **Naruto/Ino

**Description: **_Angst, this one is rather sad. But they persevered._

* * *

It came as a surprise to most who knew them when Naruto and Ino announced their engagement. No one could remember the two of them ever spending time together, let alone enough time to fall in love with each other. But after that day, everyone could see how totally devoted the two blondes were to each other.

Their wedding day, the two blondes were shiny and bright and smiling widely in joy. They were both twenty-two.

Five years later, they discovered that because of Kyuubi's influence in Naruto's body, they would never be able to have children, no matter how they tried. It was rough for the two of them.

But they persevered together.

Five years after that, it became apparent that Kyuubi's influence had even more effects on Naruto. Ino looked over thirty. Naruto still looked as if he was in his mid twenties. Years went by and Ino continued to age while Naruto remained young.

But they persevered together.

Naruto was devoted to Ino, he never appeared to love her less for growing older. He loved every wrinkle, every sag of flesh that showed her age because it meant one more year that he had been in love with her. They acted as if they were teenagers in love no matter their ages. Ino never seemed to resent him, as a few of the others did as loved ones aged and died, she just smiled widely and laced her fingers through his beautiful blond hair.

And they persevered together.

When she was in her sixties, Ino became very sick and had to stay in bed as it ravaged her body. Naruto catered to her every whim, carried her outside to see the sunshine and the flowers that she loved so much, fed her the most lavish meals until she could no longer stomach them. He loved her with his whole self and when asked how a young, virile man like him could be with her, he simply replied, "she is still the beautiful woman that I married forty years ago, she gets more beautiful every time she smiles at me."

And they persevered together.

Then came the day that Ino died.

Naruto watched as they laid her body into the ground, watched as they covered the dirt with flowers. Long after the last of their surviving friends left with their various offspring, Naruto simply stared at the mound of flowers and earth that separated him from his love. When it grew too dark for normal humans to see, Naruto tilted his head back and screamed.

The roar was a haunting echo of the Kyuubi and Iruka, the only person still living who had been alive when the fox attacked, gazed out at the dark night, realizing what the cry Kyuubi and now Naruto were doing.

It was the cry of those left behind. Those forced to live while their loved ones left.

The cry of the Immortal.

* * *

**Did you like? I love it though it is sooo sad! Please review.**


	6. Shikamaru Circus

**Theme: **Circus

**Pairing: **Shikamaru/Naruto

**Description: **AU No one else had ever gotten such a great prize from a day at the circus.

* * *

Shikamaru wandered along the tented path towards the Big Top wondering exactly _why _he'd allowed himself to be dragged here by his best friend Choji and Choji's girlfriend Ino. _Oh yes…_he remembered. In celebration of them moving out of his house, he would go with them to a place of their choosing.

_At least the payoff is worth this…_he thought to himself as he moved aside for a pair of screaming children running past.

A flash of blond in the corner of his eye and he turned, looking for his wayward companions but instead of Ino there was a tall, muscular blond man sitting on a stool a top one of the side stages. Shikamaru stopped to stare at the handsome man in shock, his eyes wandering over him from head to toe. He had expected unusual things but…this was both terrifying and adorable.

A pair of fox ears perched on top of the boys head and a number of tails twitched behind him. The banner above his head proclaimed him '_The Astounding Demon Fox'_ and Shikamaru found himself moving closer to study this 'fox'. Shikamaru was a genius. He was the smartest person in his college class, even if he didn't like to apply himself to things he found tedious, one of those things definitely being school. With all his genius brain he wanted to believe that the ears and tail were fake, wanted to think that it was just an elaborate hoax, but the minute twitches that moved through them had Shikamaru realizing with awe, that they were _real._

He was close enough now to see and hear the children up front talking about how beautiful the tails were and the ears. Two steps closer and he could see that the young man had his eyes closed and an almost pained look on his face as they continued to yell in front of him. Two more steps and he saw it…there was a chain around the boys neck attaching him to the stage. It was cleverly hid by the man's traditional kimono, but he could see the dull shine.

"Shikamaru!" Choji's voice made him stop and snap his head to the side to see his friends running over. "There you are. It's time to go grab seats for the show." Choji laughed and tugged Shikamaru's arm away from the stage.

Shikamaru was able to glance back once more before he was dragged around the corner and he met the blue eyes of the fox. Long after he could no longer see the man, his eyes filled his mind.

Shikamaru twitched in his seat; he desperately wanted to leave and head back to the man called a demon fox and...well he wasn't sure what he wanted to do when he saw him again but he wanted to see him regardless.

The ring master came back out again and Shikamaru froze as he saw the person with him. The fox was following closely behind on a chain and was lead to sit on a stand in the middle of the ring.

"From the deep forests we have this wonder. A fox, thought to be a demon because of its nine-tails and unusual size." The ring master started and Shikamaru's eyes narrowed in confusion.

"That is the most beautiful fox I've ever seen!" Ino gasped at his side leaning forward. "What beautiful russet fur! And those ears! Awww!"

"His red eyes are a little scary though." Choji murmured munching on the popcorn in his lap.

Shikamaru stared at them incredulous. What were they talking about? It was a _man _with those ears and tail and he had _blue _eyes not red; blue eyes that were staring straight at him when he turned back to the center of the ring. The fox was standing now on the stool, its tails fanned out behind him. And Shikamaru could not look away from him, he was captivated. He felt a brush in his mind, like the feeling of wind on his cheeks but it was in his mind…

_My name..._

Shikamaru's eyes widened at the foreign voice he heard. He glanced at the others around him then learned towards Ino. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" She asked not taking her eyes off the fox as it waved it's tails to music the ring master had playing.

Shikamaru turned to look back at the man whose face was beginning to split in a wide smile.

_My name… is Naruto._

_Oh shit…_Shikamaru thought and dropped his head into his hands, groaning. _I'm going crazy._

* * *

That night, Shikamaru tossed and turned on his bed, unable to sleep soundly, his head full of blue eyes and whispering voices.

_Wake up…_

Shikamaru groaned and rolled over as the voice flitted across his mind again.

_Wake up…_

Shikamaru felt a soft touch on his cheek and lips and sighed, beginning to wake up.

"Wake up…"

Shikamaru's eyes snapped open at the sound coming right into his ear. "Wha…" He glanced up and looking directly into the blue eyes that had been haunting his sleep. He jerked backwards, putting some more space between himself and the face so close to his.

The fox was kneeling over his body, his tails fanned out and one of them rested beside his cheek as if it had been touching him. "Hello."

Shikamaru stared in confusion and a bit of horror. How did it…how is it…his mind couldn't form a coherent question so he replied the only way he could, "…hi."

The fox leaned back over Shikamaru's legs and smiled widely. "I'm so pleased to meet you! I never thought I would find you."

"Find me?" Shikamaru asked scooting further up onto the bed. The fox followed him crawling forward over Shikamaru until he was trapped against the headboard. Then the fox dropped onto his side and curled against Shikamaru's side, tails wrapping themselves around the two of them, holding them snuggly together. His breath caught in his throat at the warm feeling of the fox pressed up against him.

"I'm Naruto. What's your name?" The fox…Naruto asked, looking up with wide eyes.

"Shikamaru." He replied automatically, forcefully keeping his hand from reaching to touch the fuzzy ears beside his shoulder.

"Shikamaru…" Naruto giggle and curled tighter into Shikamaru's side.

"…What are you?" Shikamaru asked finally. He couldn't help himself, he just hoped Naruto wouldn't attack him for the rude question.

"I'm a demon-fox! Well, half of one anyway." Naruto replied nuzzling into Shikamaru's neck. "I've been looking for you for a long time." The voice was small and tired, completely different from the happy tones the blond had been speaking with before.

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru asked, unable to hold his hands back as they traced up Naruto's back to lightly rub his ears.

A purr was the answer before Naruto leaned back and looked up, his happiness almost palpable. "I started looking for you a _very _long time ago. Now that I found you, I ditched the man whose been pretending he could hold me captive and I'm going to stay right here with you. You're my mate!"

Shikamaru froze and his mind frizzed then sparked and died. "Troublesome." He remarked and let his fingers move again though his brain still hadn't restarted.

The blond pouted and poked Shikamaru's cheek. "I am not!" He protested.

Shikamaru looked down at his…well apparently new roommate at the very least and tugged the covers up to cover them. "Whatever, we'll worry about it in the morning."

Naruto purred and snuggled closer, licking Shikamaru's neck slightly before settling. "Night, my mate."

Shikamaru sighed and closed his eyes even as his arms held Naruto tighter. "Night." _I am NEVER going to the circus again. Who knows what will follow me home the next time._

* * *

** I am not particularly...pleased with this one. I feel like there is a lot more I could do with it. Soooo, the next Shika chapter will be a continuation of this! **


	7. Neji Abandoned

**Theme: **Abandoned

**Pairing: **Neji/Naruto

**Description: **Neji realizes that Naruto's carefree attitude is just a front.

* * *

The battle with the sound ninja was a tough one; these _were _Orochimaru's elite and the last. Apparently the traitor, Sasuke, had managed to kill the snake sannin and his left over army blamed the village he'd come from. Naruto and Neji had been doing a simple retrieval, not even a classed mission, just gathering a few plants for the hospital. Honestly, they thought both of them were overkill. Then they'd been ambushed.

Neji stabbed an approaching ninja in the chest with a kunai and ducked under the swing of his partner. He didn't know honestly how Naruto was doing. They'd been forced apart though he was still in hearing range and could see Naruto if he activated his Byakugan.

A sudden triumphant shout to his left caused him to jerk his head around, his eyes flashing to life automatically only to have his heart stop briefly. A few trees stood between him and his partner but it wasn't enough to block the view of Naruto impaled on a curved sword.

Neji swore and in an explosion of chakra, exploded his last attackers heart and ran to Naruto's assistance. He was going to tire quickly now, that move was a last defense move, it drained chakra down to an extremely low point but it stopped the heart of anyone in range. Not a move to use around allies or with enemies too far out of range. But Neji had no choice, he had minutes to get to his blond companion to keep him from dying.

He leapt onto Naruto's attacker, their last, and shoved chakra like a knife into the man's throat, killing him instantly and then rushed to Naruto's side. "Naruto!"

Naruto coughed, looking up at Neji with a self-decrepitating grin. "Sorry, Neji."

Neji swoled leaning down to grab Naruto's arm and hefted him over his shoulder. They had to put distance between them and the bodies, they could have friends somewhere closeby. "Apologize after I get you healed."

Neji made it to a small hut that was used as a Leaf Ninja rest point and had disabled the traps, redoing them after they were inside, within minutes. He moved his hand from the wound as he laid Naruto carefully on the floor and winced as the blood flowed thickly out. "Shit, Naruto." He yanked off his shirt and tore it up before pressing a wad of fabric into the wound. "Did it go straight through?" He asked looking from the wound into Naruto's pained blue eyes.

"Hit…rib." Naruto groaned, closing his eyes as sweat beaded its way down his cheeks. His face was pale and he trembled beneath Neji's hands.

"Shit." Neji repeated unzipping Naruto's orange and black jacket and slicing open the black mesh he wore underneath. The wound was clean edged and Neji activated his Byakugan again to see what damage had been done and watched in shock as concentrated chakra worked to heal the injury. "What the…" He murmured wonderingly. The color was…slightly wrong.

Naruto turned his head away in shame and disappointment. He _liked _Neji, quite a bit actually. Though in some ways Neji was pessimistic, he was also stubbornly determined to change the 'fate' he so often lamented. He thought as a branch member he was to be worthless and worked to prove he wasn't. Naruto looked up to that and honestly, he thought Neji was simply amazing. But he had no doubt that Neji, like the older ninja in the village, would hate him when he learned of the fox that resided in him. "I'll…" Naruto coughed as a bit of blood leaked into his lungs, "I'll be fine. You can head back to the village to report in. I'll catch up."

Neji snorted, his eyes not missing any of the emotions that flitted over Naruto's face or his pained twitches. "I'm not abandoning you, idiot." He lifted off the wad of shirt to check the bleeding and winced as a bit of it caught on the open edge of the wound.

"Everyone else has." Naruto muttered under his breath. He felt Neji hesitate briefly and cursed the fact that he'd said that loud enough for the brunette to hear him.

"Sasuke was a fool." Neji replied unexpectedly. His unusually soft eyes met Naruto's and the blond found himself unable to breathe under that direct gaze. "He should have never abandoned this village, his team,…you." Neji murmured and Naruto found himself gasping at the emotion in his voice.

He'd never suspected, nor dared to let himself hope that Neji would ever return his feelings but there it was, blatantly laid out in those beautiful lavender eyes that he'd spent the years he'd been gone dreaming about. "Neji…" He groaned trying to push himself up so he could throw his arms around the older boy but a hand held him down.

"Don't reopen your wounds." Neji scolded then lay down beside Naruto carefully.

"I…I've loved you a long time, Neji." Naruto confessed hoping he wasn't making a mistake.

Neji's eyes widened then fell to half-mast as a smirk curved his lips. "Is that so?"

Naruto nodded, blushing brightly with whatever blood could be spared for the frivolous action at the sexy look that smirk gave Neji.

Neji checked the wound one last time before leaning over to trace the scars on Naruto's cheeks. "Must be fate."

Naruto's face slowly bloomed into a wide, happy grin as he understood Neji's meaning. "You love me too?"

Neji leaned in to press his lips gently to Naruto's, "Furry companion and all." He murmured against them.

Naruto's eyes filled with tears of joy. Who else but Neji would understand being left on the outside of the crowd? Who else but Naruto would understand being born and carrying a mark that made others view you as _less_? Neither would ever abandon the other because they _understood._

Naruto leaned in for another kiss. Neji was right…it _was _fate.

* * *

**Short and sweet. Most of the first set are sweeter and fluffy but they won't all be. **

**As always, if you want a specific theme or pairing let me know!**


	8. Kyuubi Nosebleed

**Theme: **Nosebleed

**Pairing: **Naruto/Kyuubi/Naruto

**Description: **Kyuubi has a surprise for Naruto

* * *

Kyuubi laughed in an evil fashion, he insisted it was an evil laugh, NOT a giggle, as he finished warping the cage that bound him inside Naruto into a collar around his neck. Now all he had to do was wait for Naruto to fall asleep and then his plan could be completed…

They were out in the middle of the desert alone, Naruto was returning from visiting his friend, the Kazekage Gaara, and had laid down for a light sleep, able to wake at the slightest noise if needed…

Well he would have if Kyuubi hadn't used a sleep jutsu on him. As it was, Naruto peacefully slept through the night as red mist drifted from his nose and mouth to form a large fox, though not Kyuubi's largest size, that sat staring at him.

"What the hell?" Naruto yelped upon opening his eyes to see the fox beside him.

"Hello my dear Naruto." Kyuubi purred leaning his large muzzle to Naruto's face.

"Kyuubi?" Naruto asked incredulously. He supposed he was supposed to feel afraid of the large demon looming over him but…well he didn't. Kyuubi and he had had lots of talks since the last time he'd tried to convince Naruto to let him free and they'd become close, as close as you can be with someone who somehow exists in you. "How'd you…?" Naruto sat up straighter, studying the demon closer.

"I didn't _break _the seal, I _changed _it." Kyuubi replied, his mouth open in a sharp-toothed grin before he nudged the black collar around his neck with a foot. "I have a body now but you can still stop me from rampaging or going too far." He was a bit disappointed at being unable to slaughter foolish mortals…but maybe Naruto would let him go play with Madara, the bastard couldn't control him now, only Naruto could.

"Wow, Kyuubi! That's great!" Naruto exclaimed, jumping to his feet and running his fingers through the soft fur. It felt like silk and fire as it slid across his skin and he grinned happily at the tactile feeling.

"Know what's even better?" Kyuubi asked, his voice a sexy purr.

Naruto blushed lightly. He'd come to terms with his sexuality not that long ago and it embarrassed him that he wished Kyuubi was human for him to date, a large part because of his incredibly sexy voice. "What?" He kept one hand tangled in Kyuubi's fur as he glanced down into his fiery red eyes.

Suddenly Kyuubi blurred and then was…different. _Very _different.

A young, naked man with long blood red hair and fiery eyes knelt in front of Naruto, his skin soft and white with fox ears atop his head and nine tails swaying from the base of his spine giving Naruto tantalizing flashes of skin beneath them while a black collar rested low on the mans neck. Naruto's hand was now buried in the man's hair and his jaw dropped open at the sight of the gorgeous human form of Kyuubi.

His free hand snapped up to cover his nose as it began to bleed. "_Kyuubi?"_

Kyuubi wrapped his arms around Naruto. "Now we can be together!" He pressed his lips lightly to Naruto's after tugging the interfering hand out of the way.

Naruto felt his head go light and then blackness as the blood increased out of his nose. '_Much better'_ he agreed with Kyuubi's earlier words as he passed out.

Kyuubi giggled again and snuggled against Naruto, his tails wrapping around the two of them. No…laughed evilly. That was it.

* * *

**Heehee. I love Kyuu/Naru. It can be soooo adorable and powerful if written right. Anyway, until next week!**


	9. Anko Mother

**Theme: **Mother

**Pairing: **Naruto/Anko

**Description: **Anko definitely wasn't the mother they all expected her to be.

* * *

When Anko, the sadistic jounin, agreed to marry her younger love, the knuckle headed blonde, Naruto, many people laughed. They knew the two of them were good for each other, Anko was able to curb Naruto's silliness and Naruto was able to waylay Anko's more sadistic tendencies.

When Naruto and Anko announced they were having a baby, many people cried. They were terrified, both of how the baby would turn out, but also about how Anko and Naruto would be as parents. The thought of Anko with a baby…it made even _Gai _cry.

The pregnancy didn't show much change. Anko might have been a little more violent than normal but nothing as severe as what people expected. Naruto always laughed, kissed Anko sweetly around his busted lip and told her she was going to be a great mother whenever she grew agitated about it. When little Minato was born…well no one knew what to do or think.

Anko was the perfect mother. She knew what Minato needed and was ready and willing to do it almost before he'd start crying. She cuddled him for hours, sang him lullabies and told him fairy tale stories with Naruto as the handsome prince who always rescued Anko the princess. She was firm, however, she didn't let Minato get away with bad behaviors without reprimand though she never raised her hand against him, no matter what he did.

Naruto was obviously in love and very happy with his small family. He could often be seen cuddling his son or kissing his wife gently and smiling widely when they visited him in his office. He let Minato wear the Hokage hat and told him how he was named after the greatest Hokage the village had ever known.

Anko would smile warmly whenever she saw her husband holding their little boy and laugh when he'd grab Naruto's hat and tug. 'Just like his father and grandfather', she'd laugh.

When Minato started the academy, Anko watched him walk into school, beaming proudly through her tears. She made him lunch everyday and walked him to and from school diligently. He was just as much of a trickster as his parents and caused trouble for everyone.

Everyone but his mother.

Minato absolutely loved his mother. He loved his father too, but he loved being silly with his dad as well. With Anko though, he was well-behaved and helpful.

One of his essays at school asked him who the most important person in his life was and his answer was simple.

"My mother because she loves me and father just because."

* * *

**Cuteness! LOL review please! Until next week!**


	10. Hinata Sunrise

**Theme: **Sunrise

**Pairing: **Naruto/Hinata

**Description: **There is always a sunrise **AU**

* * *

"Hinata?" A young blond boy leaned over the kneeling dark-haired girl to peer into her eyes. "Whatcha doing here?"

Hinata blushed brightly in the dark and feel backwards onto her butt to get space between their faces. "Na-Naruto!" She looked around the school park surprised. There were no houses here, just the school and its park and some woods. Where had he come from…?

"Whatcha doing here so early?" He asked again sitting next to her. His clothes were a bit scruffy and she was almost sure they were the same ones he'd worn at school on Friday.

"I…wanted to-to see the sunrise." She replied quietly still a bit unsure what he was doing there.

"Oh…" He replied frowning thoughtfully. "Won't you get in trouble being out here?"

Hinata nodded trembling slightly. "If-if I get caught."

"Oh…" He paused again then leaned back onto his hands. "Well…I'll keep you safe until you go back home."

Hinata blushed brighter and ducked her head as the sky began to lighten. "Th-thanks." She murmured and looked up from her knees to watch the sunrise.

* * *

Two weeks later, Hinata snuck out once again to see the sunrise and stumbled upon Naruto once again. This time though, he was asleep. Naruto slept under the school bleachers with a few clothes and his school bag tucked up around him. He was dirty, he looked cold huddled up there, and he looked too thin. Hinata ran off back home before he woke and noticed her.

"Shh!" Hinata begged her cousin Neji, tugging him along behind her. It was close to two in the morning and she was adamant that he had to follow her. The thirteen year old grumbled under his breath. Her father was going to find out they were out, blame him, and throw him out. Suddenly she stopped and pointed. He sighed again and began peering through the night to see what she was trying to show him. His breath froze as he saw what she wanted him to see. A little boy, one he vaguely recognized from school, was sleeping under the bleachers. It was obvious he was there often by the small nest he had created around himself.

"What do we do?" Hinata whispered, her stutter gone in concern for the other child.

"….We need to tell your father." Neji replied and dragged her back home.

* * *

Naruto was gone from school for a week after Hinata and Neji had told her father about the homeless child. He wouldn't tell them what he'd done or what had happened to Naruto, only that he'd taken care of it.

At the end of that week, Hinata was sitting on the wall of the compound, her wandering days over after admitting she'd snuck out, and waited for the sun to rise, hoping that things were alright with the pretty blond boy.

"Whatcha doing?" A soft voice called from below her.

Hinata's eyes jerked down and met the bright blue of Naruto who stood beneath the wall, clean and dressed in new clothing. "Naruto!" She slid down the wall and blushed as he helped steady her. "Wha-what happened?"

"Your father called social services." Naruto admitted flushing. He hadn't told anyone he was homeless and was embarrassed the cute Hyuuga girl had found out. "They found me a foster home."

"Are-are you mad?" Hinata whispered, pressing her fingers together nervously.

Naruto shook his head and smiled. "No. Mr. Iruka is taking care of me. I've always liked him." Naruto confessed mentioning their school guidance counselor.

"I'm glad." She murmured blushing brightly.

"Thank you." Naruto whispered leaning forward and blushing as well. "For caring." He kissed her cheek gently as the sun made it over the horizon and with a last smile, disappeared down the road.

Hinata missed the sunrise. She was too busy watching a bundle of sunshine walk away.

* * *

**Since I missed last week you get last weeks and this weeks today instead of tomorrow. Sorry about that! **


	11. Kiba Distraction

**Theme: **Distraction

**Pairing: **Kiba/Naruto

**Description: **He didn't take Naruto's job seriously enough.

* * *

"Stop it." The blond Hokage ordered the brown-haired ninja under his desk breathlessly.

"Nuh uh." The man under the desk replied just before the door across from them opened.

"Hokage! We have a big problem!" The ninja who rushed in said.

"Yes, Iruka?" Naruto, the young Hokage, stretched out the yes trying to pretend everything was normal.

"The water pipes at the Academy burst. The Academy will need to be shut down until it's fixed. How are we going to teach classes without a school!" Iruka ranted pacing the floor, not noticing Naruto's increasingly red face.

"I'll get people right on it. For now-" Naruto gasped softly before continuing, "for now send the students home until further notice."

"What about the students whose parents can't watch them during the day?" Iruka demanded glaring at his former student.

Naruto tried to breathe calmly and tried to hide the minute twitching of his body caused by the demon under his desk. It took him a minute to realize that Iruka was waiting for an answer and was now looking at him suspiciously. "I'll assign a few free Chunins to babysit." He replied, proud of his steady voice.

Iruka stared at him for a moment longer then nodded. "D class missions to help watch." He narrowed his eyes further as Naruto's eyes unfocused and his face flushed. "Is…something wrong, Naruto?"

Naruto didn't hear the question and barely noticed Iruka coming closer. "Fine! I'm fine. I think I need to lay down." He muttered twitching slightly.

"You shouldn't overwork yourself." Iruka warned him and then nodded. "I'll be back with a list of students in the morning."

Naruto nodded enthusiastically and barely waited until Iruka was out the door before pulling his bare feet away from the man who'd been tickling them. "Kiba!" He growled grabbing his lover by his dark hair to tug him out from beneath the desk.

Unfortunately at just that moment, the door opened again and Sakura froze her eyes widening at the sight before her. Naruto, his face flushed and pulled back from his desk, hand buried in the hair of the head in his lap. Silently, she closed the door and went back to work though she could barely concentrate after that.

Kiba laughed uproariously and fell back to the floor.

Naruto sat heavily in his chair in embarrassment. Iruka thought he was sick because Kiba had woken from the nap he'd decided to take under Naruto's desk and start tickling his feet and now Sakura thought she'd walked in on him and his long time lover.

"Need a distraction from those thoughts?" Kiba asked leaning up for a kiss.

"You _are _a distraction." He complained but leaned down for the kiss. As much trouble as the mutt was, he loved the damn dog.

* * *

**Well lol, what'd you think?**


	12. Shino Habit

**Theme: **Habit

**Pairing: **Shino/Naruto

**Description: **It was habit by now

* * *

Naruto was in the hospital. He was smothered in bandages and encouraged to keep from moving and jostling his healing bones. Tears burned in his eyes at the pain in his limbs and in his heart.

He'd been sent to rescue a kidnapped child, specifically requested for his high success rate. And it was a trap. Enemies of the Leaf had called him out to take out Leaf's strongest. He'd survived, but barely, and had collapsed just as Kakashi and Kiba had burst into the scene. He'd just woken up, he assumed a few days after.

He wanted out he'd just woke and wanted to leave. He hated hospitals. They were so cold, impersonal, and lonely. They always made him think of his childhood. A light at the corner of his eyes made him turn his head towards the window.

A lightning bug flew in gentle swirls outside the window, drawing a small smile from Naruto's mouth and causing a bit of his pain to vanish.

_Shino…_

Naruto had been shocked a few months ago when Shino had asked him on a date. But he'd gone out of curiosity and wonder. It was…nice. Shino was polite and asked questions but spent most of the time just listening to Naruto who hadn't realized until just then how much he wanted someone to really listen to him. Two dates later Shino asked to be his boyfriend. Not for Naruto to be _his _boyfriend but to be _Naruto's _boyfriend. To someone like Naruto, a person who had learned to read into word out of survival needs, there was a lot in that message but it was the big one that made Naruto cave. Shino wanted to belong to him, to be just his and his alone. Their first kiss was soft, sweet, and full of wonder.

A week later after a difficult mission, Naruto was sitting on his bed depressed when a firefly appeared. A few moments later, Shino arrived. He said nothing, just sat beside Naruto with his arm around his shoulder.

After that, Naruto began to notice fireflies were always outside his window. Whenever he couldn't sleep or woke from a nightmare, the firefly would light up and Shino would come to comfort him in his silent way.

Just as he now appeared. The window closed silently behind Shino as he made his way to Naruto's side and he leaned down to brush a light kiss across Naruto's lips. He didn't have his trench coat, just a sleeveless t-shirt and pants.

"You were watching over me?" Naruto asked softly, his voice rough from disuse.

"Habit." Shino replied, running his thumb over Naruto's bruised cheek. 'Habit' for Shino meant 'always' Naruto had learned. Shino was always watching over Naruto, so it was a 'habit'. An odd phrase but it always made Naruto smile. He liked the idea that Shino paid so much attention to him that he was a habit; it made him feel loved and appreciated. "I'm sorry they didn't arrive earlier."

Naruto sighed wistfully and leaned into Shino's touch. "S'okay." He closed his eyes. "Take me home?" He begged.

"In the morning." Shino promised, leaning closer. He laid a gentle kiss on Naruto's cheek. "You're moving into my place."

Naruto's heart fluttered and a tear leaked out of one eye as he peeked at his boyfriend. "I love you, Shino." He whispered for the first time.

Shino's eyes flittered over his glasses as he tilted them down to meet Naruto's eyes. "I love you too, Naruto." He kissed Naruto again, this time gently on the lips. "It's a habit."

Naruto's smile grew and he threaded one hand into Shino's hair and tugged him closer. "I like that habit." He whispered and let the medicine dripping into his arm carry him back to sleep in Shino's arms.

* * *

**Review! The next one is the only other I have pre-written. I have the prompts for 30 but only these written out already. So updates might be a bit slower after that. **

**I think this one is my favorite one that I've written, personally.**


	13. Tenten F

**Theme: **Fuck

**Pairing: **Naruto/Tenten

**Description: **Miscommunication can lead to painful experiences. **Warning: **Excessive use of the word Fuck.

* * *

"Fuck!" Naruto cursed stamping his foot repeatedly as he licked the blood from the back of his hand.

"If you paid better attention, I wouldn't be getting you so often." Sasuke remarked leaning against his sword.

Naruto stuck his tongue out at the taller boy and settled into position lifting his own sword. "Again."

Sasuke sighed and raised his blade. Five moves later, he scored another hit.

"Fuck!"

"Why do you want to learn to use a sword anyway?" Sasuke asked, flicked the blood off his weapon. To his surprise, Naruto blushed. "Well, well…" He smirked. "Do you have a crush on someone who uses a sword?"

"Shut up, Sasuke!" Naruto hissed, glancing around.

Sasuke's smirk grew. "Again. Every hit I make, you give me a hint on who it is." Naruto paled. "And I know you aren't subtle. Three hints and I'll probably guess."

Naruto snarled and lifted his blade. Two moves and Sasuke tagged his shoulder. "Fuck!"

"That's not a hint and you need a larger vocabulary." Sasuke scolded lightly.

Naruto scowled back. "Dark hair." He ducked Sasuke's swing and blocked the return. He jumped over Sasuke's head and twisted to avoid an upslice. They traded blows for a few minutes, Naruto doing much better with something important on the line as Sasuke knew he would. But eventually, Naruto missed Sasuke's movements and got a slice on his thigh. "Older." He growled out grudgingly and tied a bandage around the wound. It was deeper than the others.

Sasuke looked thoughtful for a moment, then horrified. "It's not me, is it?"

Naruto gave him a deadpan expression and Sasuke sighed in relief.

They began again and Sasuke nodded in approval. Naruto wasn't distracted anymore and was showing that he actually had been learning. He actually had a natural talent for it, Sasuke realized, he should definitely encourage learning the finer moves to Naruto. He should send him to… "Tenten!" Sasuke stopped suddenly smiling.

Naruto's blush exploded over his cheeks and he stumbled slightly to avoid Sasuke's unmoving blade. He glanced around to make sure no one else was near before nodding once.

Sasuke furrowed his brow. Tenten was a weapons mistress, she could handle any weapon placed in her hand. But why did Naruto want to learn the sword from him if he liked her? "Why?" He knew Naruto would understand and was proved correct.

"I heard her say that she wouldn't go out with anyone who couldn't use more than three weapons." Naruto flushed. "I use kunai, jutsu's and senbon. I figure swords would be impressive enough for her to agree to go on a date with me."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and grabbed Naruto before moving to the training grounds where Tenten was teaching a few of the more advanced Academy students. "Go ask you idiot."

Naruto blushed as he was pushed towards Tenten and she looked up smiling at him. "Hey Tenten?"

"Hi, Naruto. What's up?" She asked brushing her bands from her face.

"Would you…want to have dinner with me sometime?" He asked. When she looked startled he rushed on. "I'm good at three weapons and Sasuke is teaching me swords as well. I heard you say you won't date anyone who can't use more than three so I'm learning a fourth…"

Tenten grinned and put a hand over his mouth as Sasuke rolled his eyes behind his blond teammate. "First off, I'd love too. Second, I didn't mean it like that. Body, Brain, and Heart are the three weapons I want in whoever I love."

Naruto flushed and then grinned. He tugged her closer and pressed a kiss to the hand on his lips before she pulled it away. "So I didn't need to learn the sword?"

"Well, no." She admitted her eyes glittering dangerously. "But since you already started, Sasuke and I can train you anyway."

Naruto looked at her, then at Sasuke's dark smirk. "Fuck."

* * *

**So there is Tenten. Vote for pairings now since I've done the original list originally voted for.**

_**For those of you waiting on Once and Again, there is a reason it is taking so long and I promise you will like it! Please be patient!**_


	14. Sasuke Love

**Theme: **Love

**Pairing: **Sasuke/Naruto

**Description: **The reason was love, Sasuke knew that, he just didn't care.

* * *

The final battle, or however they would name it years from now, took place where their first battle did: at the Valley of the End. Only this time, they were not alone. Hundreds surrounded them, from all nations as they stood face to face in the river, black eyes locked with blue.

"It doesn't have to end this way." Naruto's voice was calm, steady, proud.

"It does." Sasuke replied, his voice cold, brittle, and condescending.

Naruto's eyes filled with sadness and he nodded resolute.

When the fight began, those surrounding them were silent. Tears slid down the faces of friends and enemies alike.

When the final blow was struck, Sasuke felt no surprise that Naruto moved his weapon at the last second to avoid a killing blow but couldn't avoid the sword that went through his heart.

As Sasuke let Naruto's body fall away, he felt no pity, no shame, no sorrow. Merely cold, dark, and calm. He looked away from the serene acceptance on Naruto's face and then at the surrounding Ninja who now, by Ninja law, were forced to be his subjects. He turned away from the corpse after pulling the necklace from his ex-friends body. The two pendant clinked together as Sasuke smirked.

Naruto loved him until his dying breath.

The Uchiha fan beside the blue trinket was proof enough of that.

What a fool.

* * *

**As I said, last chapter was the end of the pre-written ones so the last are going to take a bit longer. _Once And Again_ is my highest priority right now.**


	15. Kakashi Sweet

**Theme: **Sweet

**Pairing: **Kakashi/Naruto

**Description: **For mishap Kakashi is _always _late and _always_ has an odd reason for it. Naruto's in for a surprise…

* * *

The last four years had been very pleasant for Naruto Uzumaki. Once Orochimaru, Atasuki, and Sasuke were all defeated, he had finally settled down in the Village he loved so much with no outside threats. Two years ago, he had accepted that he had a crush on his old sensei Kakashi and during Hinata and Kiba's wedding celebration had confessed it while drunk.

To his surprise, instead of being disgusted or mocking him, Kakashi had agreed to a date just to see how things would go. Two years later, they were still dating and extremely happy.

Most days…

Naruto leaned against the old bridge that Team 7 had met at once upon a time and glanced again at his watch. Kakashi was late. Not that this was unusual, Kakashi had a history of being late, Naruto knew that from when Kakahi was his sensei but he thought their anniversary would be an exception to his lateness. When his watch told him Kakashi was two hours late, Naruto decided he was just going to head back home. When Kakashi decided he was ready, he could come pick Naruto up.

As Naruto wandered back to his apartment he smiled wistfully as he thought back to the past two years. Kakashi was infamous for his lame excuses for being late. Often people thought he was just lazy and didn't keep an eye on the clock, Sakura being the one who was most vocal in her annoyance of his habit. But Naruto had learned in their time together that is was because of an old teammate of Kakashi's, the same teammate who gave Kakashi his sharingan eye while dying. He had always been late and used crazy excuses about doing good deeds and since Kakashi blamed himself for his teammates death, no matter he was still very young and they had been led into a trap, he continued his friend's habit in tribute. Usually Naruto planned for Kakashi to be late but he had been so busy lately that he'd just planned for them to do something at a specific time.

Their relationship confused many of their friends. Naruto was still a happy-go-lucky ninja who worked hard to improve his skills. Kakashi was a ninja who kept his skills sharp but didn't go much farther than that in his training having felt he had reached where he wanted to be. Naruto was always bouncing around and trying to make sure his friends were happy, Kakashi was actually rather introverted, he was a pervert but he preferred to curl up with a good book (and not all of them dirty books). He had moments where he was surprisingly sweet as well though it was not often he showed that side of him. Naruto thought it came from having such a rough childhood, a situation that Naruto could relate to. So he savored every gesture that Kakashi gave him because it showed he cared in ways that went beyond words.

Finally, Naruto reached his apartment and with a soft sigh opened the door. He hoped Kakashi would hurry over. It had been a few days since they had spent any time one-on-one together. He stopped as he noticed a soft glow coming from his kitchen. He padded down the hall and poked his head around the corner to see Kakashi leaning against the counter behind a table laden with delicious smelling foods and a dozen candles. Kakashi wasn't wearing his usual outfit, instead he wore soft black pants and a tight short sleeve white shirt. He also wasn't wearing his mask and his headband was pushed up to show both eyes.

As Naruto entered the kitchen, a grin on his face, a soft smile crossed Kakashi's face as he moved around the table to wrap his arms around Naruto who tucked his head beneath his lover's chin. "You're late."

Naruto laughed.

* * *

_I'm back everyone! Updating will be happening again!_


End file.
